Talk:Byakugan
Its says that the Sharingan is an offshoot of the Byakugan however it shows that on his death bed the Sage of the Six Paths left the Sage's "Eyes" to his oldest son and the Sage's body to his youngest son. Later the older brother would found the Uchiha Clan and would wield the First Sharingan while the younger brother founded the Senju Clan and its say the Rinnegan laid the groundwork for the Sharingan and Byakugan that mean the Byakugan must be a mutation of the Sharingan. :If they're related at all. I don't believe it's ever been stated officially, and it's looking less likely in light of today's revelations. TomServo101 (talk) 20:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Three things: ::# Sign your posts; ::# The older brother didn't found the Uchiha clan, his descendants did; ::# It is still possible that the Rinnegan first evolved into the Byakugan and then into the Sharingan. ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu can the byakugon see through genjutsu? :it was stated that the three main dojutsus cannot be fooled by visual genjutsu but it is possible to use other forms of genjutsu on them e.g. auditory genjutsu --Cerez365 (talk) 16:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ao wields a Byakugan, he said he saw through the (Sharingan) Genjutsu placed on the Third Mizukage. However, the Byakugan article is mute about this ability. :The two aren't necessarily related. Ao could have merely been good friends with Yagura and noticed subtle changes to his personality as a result of imperfect Complete Hypnosis. ''~SnapperT '' 19:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ao also saw through the genjutsu placed on Mifune and he didn't know him. And i'm pretty sure that it was already said that the three dojutsus can see through all forms of nin, tai and genjutsu... --Cerez365 (talk) 19:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::He didn't see through anything; he got suspicious of why things were going so well for Danzo. With his Byakugan he could see Shisui's components and, knowing Shisui to be rizzle good with genjutsu, figured things out. See Hinata's encounter with Tobi for a clearer example of how Byakugan-users identify genjutsu. She looked for someone performing a genjutsu, not some sort of chakra differentiation on herself or her teammates. ''~SnapperT '' 20:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) kirigakure Kirigakure has a Hyuuga Member? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No, Ao stole the Byakugan from a Hyūga clan member. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I for got about him. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Single Byakugan Hinata using only her right Byakugan, you can see that her left one is inactive, indicated that the veins are not visible. Or should we consider this to be a typo? Yatanogarasu 10:52, April 3 2010 (UTC) :There is a discussion on this in Hinata's talkpage. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 17:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Predicting movements and identifying Genjutsu Can d byakugan see fast movements due 2 the influxes or changes in a person's chakra and also fast moving objects as shown during hinata vs neji and neji vs kidomaru respectively. Genjutsu: during d yakumo kurama arc hinata saw through yakumo's uncle's genjutsu. If yes, can this be added to the byakugan page